


Meeting Hermes

by sonofthanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofthanatos/pseuds/sonofthanatos
Summary: Hermes decided it was high time he met his son's boyfriend. Luckily, they have a tradition involving Mitchell.





	Meeting Hermes

Mitchell sank down gratefully on his bed, too exhausted to pay attention to his siblings. He slowly pulled his shoes and socks off his aching feet and fell backwards onto his mattress. A morning of archery, then a few hours forging weapons, followed by a march all afternoon around the border and capture the flag after dinner had completely wiped Cabin 10 out. For the first time in memory, there was no gossip, no planning outfits for tomorrow, no giggling and games, nobody sneaking out or sneaking a boy/girlfriend in; they were all too tired. Piper was the only one standing, and even she was leaning on the wall for support as she tiredly made sure everybody else was going to bed. He struggled to stay awake enough to get sleepwear on rather than sleeping in his clothes.

Carefully, fighting against his screaming muscles, Mitchell pulled his clothes off. Too exhausted for pajamas, he grabbed a shirt he had stolen from Connor; it was way too big for him, but it was perfect to sleep in. Yawning, he managed to move enough to get under the covers and was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

 

 

Mitchell yawned again, stretching as he slowly woke up. The smell of coffee, warm and inviting, invaded his senses, overrode his desire to stay in bed all day. He was surprisingly refreshed. Reluctantly he opened his eyes…

Where in Olympus was he?!!

Standing up quickly, he slowly looked around the room, trying to figure out what was going on.

It appeared to be an office of some kind. A large desk sat at the far end of the room with stacks of paper filed across it and a couple of chairs in front. The walls were covered in paintings, and a table stood nearby with several chairs around it. A large covered tray sat on top, and he noticed an envelope with his name written on it. He stared in confusion at the bed he had woken up in.

Out of curiosity he tried the door, but of course it was locked. He looked out the window, but there were honest-to-gods CLOUDS below him, and he could see parts of a city below them.

Going over to the table, he picked up the envelope and pulled out the letter inside.

_Mitchell,_

_I was planning to speak with you when you woke up but I have a pressing matter to take care of. Have some breakfast, and I’ll be there soon._

_Hermes_

Mitchell stared at the letter in disbelief. He shook his head in wonder, then shrugged, reached for the tray and pulled off the cover. A large cup of coffee sat next to a tray with fresh fruit, bacon and eggs. He tasted the coffee and almost moaned; it was the best coffee he had ever had. Sitting on one of the chairs, he eagerly ate the food.

Once he was done, he examined the beautiful paintings on the wall. There was no way Hermes would settle for copies, so these were originals; he had no idea who the artists were, but he knew they were worth more than he would ever see in a lifetime.

He turned as the door opened. The man walking into the room could only be Hermes; his hair was as curly as Connor’s but was a deep black, and he seemed almost elfin. His smile was both warm and welcoming, but mischievous and fun-loving; he seemed like the type who always had a joke or a prank ready to go. He was so much like Connor it made Mitchell’s heart ache.

Carefully, Mitchell bowed to him. “Lord Hermes.”

“Mitchell.” His voice was light and somehow sounded like laughter. “Welcome to my office. I had hoped to be here when you woke up, but I was caught up in something unavoidable. Did you enjoy your breakfast?” He walked over and pushed something; to Mitchell’s surprise the bed lifted up and disappeared into the wall, leaving behind a large television and video game system.

“It was delicious. Thank you, Lord Hermes. Where am I?”

“This is my office in the top floor of the Burj Khalifa. My main office is in the Empire State Building, of course, but this is my private office. I come here to deal with things on this side of the world or when I need to get away from my family for a while. I decided this would be a good time to get to know you, so I stopped in last night, kidnapped you out of your bed, left a note for your siblings that you’d be gone for a bit, and brought you here.”

Mitchell blinked. “Wouldn’t it have been easier just to stop by camp on your way, or send me a message or prophecy or something to get me to come to you?”

Hermes’ eyes seemed to sparkle with laughter. “And violate our family tradition of kidnapping you? Never.”

“OK, seriously, why do people keep kidnapping me? Couldn’t we just meet for coffee or something?”

“Sure, but it wouldn’t be nearly as much fun. Besides, you can’t blame me or my kids for it; the whole thing is your fault, anyways.”

“MY fault?”

“Of course. You basically told Connor to kidnap you, which gave Travis the idea, and I went along with it.”

Mitchell stared in shock. “I made one random joke, and now I’ll never know where I’ll be when I wake up?”

Hermes smirked. “If you really don’t like it, why haven’t you ever gotten mad or asked them not to do it again?”

Mitchell flushed. “I…that…he…we…that’s not the point!”

Hermes laughed. “I’m the God of Thieves. Of course my children steal the things they want. If you honestly thought he wouldn’t latch on to the idea of stealing the person he loves, you seriously misjudged him.”

Mitchell didn’t know what to say to that, but it didn’t stop him blushing.

“Besides, didn’t you text your brother that it was ‘surprisingly hot’ and how much you wished he’d taken you to a hotel instead of his cabin?”

Mitchell’s eyes widened. “How do you know that?”

Hermes locked eyes with him, suddenly serious. “Don’t forget, son of Aphrodite, I’m one of the most versatile Gods there is. As God of communication, I have access to every email, every text, every online chat you’ve ever sent, read, or been involved with, and as God of Heralds I can send the most embarrassing ones to every person you’ve ever met. As God of thieves, I can steal your entire wardrobe, your makeup, and your hair products, leaving you with dirty and unstyled hair wearing nothing but uncoordinated and mismatched clothes, and as God of messengers block orders of new clothes for as long as I please. As God of travellers, I can block you from the labyrinth, keep Nico from shadow-travelling you, get you on the no-fly list and cancel your passport, and effectively prevent you from ever travelling to all the places you want to go. As God of commerce, I can bankrupt you with a blink of my eyes. I can ruin your life, and I’m a lot more subtle about it than my family so you’ll never know when it’s bad luck or when I’ve arbitrarily decided to destroy you.”

Mitchell was suddenly afraid. Hermes was always considered the friendliest of Gods, the most reasonable and approachable, and he had been in such a good mood, it was hard not to think of him as human. It was absolutely terrifying to realize just how powerful and dangerous he actually was.

Suddenly, the smile reappeared on his face. “Don’t worry too much. Unless you do something incredibly awful I’ll let Connor handle you. I’m not supposed to get too involved, after all.” There was a bitterness in that last sentence, but the smile remained.

Mitchell decided not to question it. “Thank you, Lord Hermes. So do I have permission to still date your son?”

Hermes laughed again. “Of course. He’d never forgive if I forbade it anyways.” Mitchell sagged in relief. “Well I have to run. I have a meeting to go to. Say hi to my kids for me. Guys?”

The door banged open and two large men marched into the room. Mitchell scrambled, but they grabbed him and effortlessly stuffed him into a bag and tied it shut. He squirmed frantically, pleading for Hermes to save him, but he felt the bag drop onto something hard. A loud banging rang from above him somewhere. He heard Hermes’ soft laughter, and suddenly realized he was falling asleep again.

 

 

Connor bit his lip as he stared in concentration. A bit more…a bit more…BAM!

He threw his controller down in annoyance as Travis cheered, the screen lighting up as Travis won the race. Princess Peach sailed over the finish line as Toad plunged off Rainbow Road.

“That’s 5 in a row, sucker!”

Connor muttered something unrepeatable as he dug out another dollar bill and handed it to Travis.

Travis usually worked when he wasn’t in school, but he had gotten a week off and wanted to spend it wasting time with his little brother. Connor had eagerly gotten permission to come home for a while and had gotten there Friday night; they had gotten drunk, slept until 11 on Saturday, and after dealing with their hangovers were now engrossed in an epic Mario Kart tournament.

As Connor looked through the different racetracks, determined to finally beat Travis, a loud knock came from the door.

A man stood outside, looking bored. “Delivery for a ‘Connor Stoll’ here.”

Travis and Connor looked at each other in confusion. Each tried to read the other, to see if it was a prank of some kind, but both could tell that the other didn’t know anything about it.

Connor shrugged. “Ok, I’m Connor.” He showed his ID. The man seemed satisfied and handed him a clipboard.

“Sign here please.”

After Connor signed, the man stepped aside, then came back wheeling in a large wooden crate. He handed Connor a piece of paper. “Your receipt. Have a good day.” He left, closing the door behind him.

Travis peered over his shoulder as Connor studied the paper. “It’s from Hermes Express. Dad sent something special delivery for you?”

They examined the box carefully. There were a few holes in it, and when they shone a light through they could see a large bag of some kind. The box was nailed shut, so Travis got two crowbars (they each had one with their lock-picking tools and bolt cutters) and they got to work prying the lid off.

Reaching down, Travis untied the top of the bag and opened it. Stared. Then burst out laughing.

A small moan came from the bag. Connor would recognize it anywhere. Shoving Travis out of the way, he reached down and gently lifted Mitchell up; he noticed with a small thrill that his boyfriend was wearing one of his old shirts and no pants. Carrying him into the living room, he sat with his boyfriend on the couch and cuddled him as Mitchell slowly woke up again. Travis followed behind, still chuckling, and sat in an armchair.

“Connor?”

“Hey baby. What happened?”

Mitchell’s face turned bright red. “I met your father. He kidnapped me and took me to Dubai.”

Connor and Travis exchanged looks; Connor fought to keep from laughing, while Travis didn’t even hide it.

“When I said you should meet my family, I meant come to dinner with my mom.”

“Hermes didn’t really ask for permission first.”

That did it; both Stolls lost it and laughed hysterically. Mitchell stared in shock, then started to laugh too.

When they finally calmed down, the game resumed, this time with three players.


End file.
